Hanahaki
by Strider sis
Summary: Karin Kurosaki descubrió que enamorarse no siempre es hermoso como lo contaban, ya que ella lamentablemente contrajo la rara enfermedad de Hanahaki.


Fanfic participante en el Reto mensual de la página "Retos Randoms de randoms fandoms" de Facebook

 _ **Reto Hanahaki**_

Karin Kurosaki descubrió que enamorarse no siempre es hermoso como lo contaban, ya que ella lamentablemente contrajo la rara enfermedad de Hanahaki.

 _Cuya persona que tenga esta enfermedad empieza a vomitar y toser pétalos de flores por un amor no correspondido, la única cura es mediante una cirugía pero también cualquier sentimiento es extraído._

 _Aunque había una posibilidad que su enfermedad fuera superada, solo pocos lo han logrado._

" _Y la manera de superarla era con el amor correspondido sinceramente."_

Cuando Karin comenzó a experimentar las primeras etapas de esta enfermedad, fue cuando empezó su primer año en la universidad, empezó con pequeños dolores en el corazón que continuaron en pequeñas toses; actualmente literalmente sentía flores por todo su cuerpo.

Trato de enamorarse de alguien más, aceptaba salir con sus pretendientes, trato de olvidarlo, sin embargo nada funciono; la enfermedad estaba ligada solo a la persona que amas de verdad. Logro que su estado empeorara.

Ahora ni siquiera podía asistir a su instituto, solo se quedaba encerrada en el baño de su casa tosiendo los miles de pétalos que salían de su boca manchados de su propia sangre. Realmente ya quería acabar con esto, no le importaba dejar de sentir amor con tal de que le quitaran el inmenso dolor que sentía.

Su familia se sentía muy preocupada por ella, estaban juntando todo el dinero posible a sus alcances para la costosa operación que salvaría a su pequeña pelinegra.

Desde que Toshiro supo que tenía esa horrorosa enfermedad, ayudo a la familia Kurosaki con algo de dinero para salvarla, él lamentaba ser solo un joven que se mantenía gracias a las becas que le otorgaban por sus sobresalientes calificaciones, así que no podía ayudar lo suficiente como él quería.

Karin lloraba por el dolor inmenso que le provocaba expulsar las flores de su interior, ya no sabía si podía aguantar más; llevaba varios días sin dormir y comer por el dolor que estas actividades le provocaban.

Como Toshiro se la pasaba cuidándola lo más posible, eso lo hizo acercarse más a ella, sintiendo algo que dudaba era solo amistad. Lamentaba que su amiga tuviera que pasar por esta situación, odiaba a quien fuera el culpable de esta situación, si por él fuera ella jamás tendría esto. ¿Vaya ironía, no?

Primavera estaba comenzando, y con ello la grave situación de Karin, cada día empeoraba más si era posible. Siendo que ahora se encontraba internada en un hospital, su cuerpo cubierto de pétalos y sangre.

El hitsugaya ya no podía verla así, ya no lo soportaba. Es por eso que decidió declararse, sabía que era ridículo hacerlo ya que no solucionaría nada, pero no perdía nada.

No compro flores o algo parecido, ya que sentía que la estaba insultando. Fue directo, llego a la habitación de la pelinegra encontrándola como siempre, inmóvil, vacía, sin brillo, trato de no llorar, su intento fue en vano. Se ganó la mirada de ella, una mirada amble, ella jamás lo culparía por tenerla así, él estaba en todo su derecho de amar a quien quiera, aunque eso significaba que ella sintiera un inmenso dolor. Realmente alguien así debe amar demasiado para no odiarlo ni siquiera un poco.

Se acercó a su cama, tomo su mano y lo dijo.

—Eres la única persona que amo Karin, sé que esto no cambiara nada, pero tenía que decírtelo—La miro con sus ojos llorosos, temeroso de algo—No quiero perderte—Soltó un gemido de dolor.

Después de dichas palabras la habitación comenzó a brillar y tornarse cálida, él quedo impactado ante lo que sus ojos veían, los pétalos que la cubrían junto con otras plantas desaparecían como por arte de magia, aunque las manchas de sangre seguían ahí, ya no había rastro de vegetación por su cuerpo. Ella tampoco se lo podía creer, ya no sentía nada en su interior, ya no sentía dolor. Volteo a verlo con sorpresa que después se convirtió en lágrimas de alegría.

Sin poder evitarlo los dos se abrazaron fuertemente, dejando salir cualquier tipo de preocupación mediante llantos combinados con sonrisas.

Cuando la familia Kurosaki entro, se les unieron a los llantos con abrazos. Todo parecía haber terminado, con todos felices celebrando el nuevo comienzo. Toda una historia feliz.

Y así fue, ahora estaban en finales de primavera.

Ellos iniciando oficialmente su relación el último día de primavera.

Sus días ahora siendo felices sin nada para detenerlos a estar juntos. Aunque cada quien con sus respectivos remordimientos.

Toshiro sintiéndose culpable de que ella estuvo así, jamás se lo perdonaría; es por ello que trataba de consentirla lo más posible y hacerla feliz.

Karin arrepintiéndose de que no se confesó, complicando más las cosas; es por ello que siempre le decía lo mucho que lo amaba y también demostrándoselo con afectos de cariño.

Siendo ahora una pareja empalagosa a solas, estando en público solo se limitaban a los afectos de cariño.

Su amor floreció como la primavera, trayendo cosas positivas a sus vidas. Fue esta época el nuevo comienzo para ambos. Por eso era su favorita.

En sus aniversarios se las pasaban rodeados de flores, siendo estas una prueba de superación y no un mal momento. Y eso se lo heredaron a sus hijos, y sus hijos a sus hijos, así convirtiéndose en una hermosa tradición para recordarles que el amor es importante en la vida.

Sus tataranietos se encontraban ahora en sus tumbas dejando flores hermosas ya que era su aniversario, después de eso se irían al invernadero familiar para seguir con la tradición. Algo de lo que no se dieron cuenta es que las dos mariposas blancas que los seguían eran los espíritus de sus tatarabuelos, Karin y Toshiro que iban agarrados de las manos para reunirse con su familia, viendo a los nuevos integrantes y como todos tenían una flor en una parte de su cuerpo. En la parte donde estaba colocada significaba era un problema relacionado con eso, sin embargo si tenían una corona de flores en su cabeza significaba que lo habían superado.

 _ **Fin :3**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado, fue un poco difícil terminarlo ya que yo quería muerte y destrucción, pero me toco primavera, así que tenía que escribir algo bonito.**_

 _ **Hasta ya me imagine un mini comic de esto, tal vez luego lo haga :3**_

 _ **Y sé que no termine el reto de**_ _ **Fictober 2017 y ni el de Inktober soy una vergüenza :c**_

 _ **Pero el próximo año lo tratare de hacer :D**_

 _ **Nos vemos chiquitos hermosos :3**_


End file.
